The present invention relates to field effect transistor (FET) devices, and more specifically, to methods for fabrication and multi-gate FET devices.
Multi-gate FET devices include FinFET devices which are non-planar transistors disposed on a substrate. The FinFET device often includes active source and drain regions and a channel region that are formed from a silicon fin. The channel region is wrapped with gate materials such as polysilicon, metal materials, or high-k materials.